Tamaki's bad day
by 666darknessangel666
Summary: Tamaki's having a really bad day. He wakes up missing his mom, gets in an argument with a boy, and now Haruhi won't accept his friendship bracelet! Kyouya sweeps in to provide some comfort.


I don't own this lovely anime because if I did Tamaki would have never gotten together with Haruhi and Kyouya would have gotten Tamaki instead. That being said I don't exactly hate Haruhi but I don't like her that much either.

* * *

Tamaki woke up feeling terrible, he had these days sometimes. Days where he didn't want to move or breath. Days he deeply regretted his whole life except for the years he'd spent with his mom. His grandmother was never around and if she did show up she was constantly insulting him. He didn't want to get out of bed and face the world but he had had to be there because he was Tamaki. King of the host club, who showed up for school everyday, on time, and with a smile.

It was his job to keep people happy so nobody ever questioned if he was ever unhappy. The only people who might notice were the host club, but Tamaki was a good actor and sometimes even they couldn't see it. Tamaki sighed and reluctantly got up and prepared for the long day ahead. When he got to school he plastered on a smile, that looked close enough to genuine that nobody would notice, and went to his class.

Kyouya was already there when he got there and Tamaki called an overly cheerful "Good morning Kyouya!" Kyouya barely glanced up from his book "Good morning Tamaki." he said, much more calmly. Tamaki sat at his desk and began chattering away to Kyouya, who Tamaki knew probably wasn't listening but talking was what he usually did and so he did it. He still felt horrible but he didn't want anybody else to notice.

Kyouya was a good pretend listener and Tamaki had talked until the lesson started. At lunch Tamaki had been approached by a boy that wanted to talk to him. Tamaki had a greed with a smile on his face and had let the boy talk. The boy had started a rather threatening rant about Tamaki stealing his girlfriend, who was apparently one of the host clubs newest members. It had taken a while to convince the boy that no, Tamaki wasn't stealing his girlfriend and no, none of the others would either.

Tamaki had been engaged in many arguments like this since the start of the host club but none had ever fallen on a day where he felt like this so his mood was now even more shot to hell and even the boy's awkward but sincere apology couldn't even raise it. He had a headache now as well. He rubbed his temples and went back to class as lunch was now over. He still smiled but it was less convincing now.

Kyouya finally noticed his bad mood "What was it?" Tamaki sighed "Another boy who thinks we stole his girlfriend." Kyouya nodded "I suppose you set him straight?" Tamaki nodded and Kyouya seemed satisfied and turned back around. Tamaki made it till club time before something happened that sent his mood the lowest it's ever been. One of the girls that liked to visit with him had made him a couple of friendship bracelets as a gift.

She had said he could give one to anybody he wanted. She'd blushed when he'd given her a hug as thanks. He immediately knew who he'd give it to, Haruhi! His beloved daughter. He practically skipped over to her and smiled excitedly "Look Haruhi! I have a friendship bracelet for you!" he held out the bracelet and Haruhi blinked "You do?" Tamaki nodded, still smiling. Haruhi looked around a little "Ah... I'm sorry senpai but I don't like jewelry very much."

Tamaki frowned then smiled again as the idea struck him "It's fine if you don't wear it but I'd like you to have it just the same." Haruhi didn't look convinced "I'm sorry but I don't want it. Why don't you give it to somebody else." Tamaki froze, Haruhi wouldn't accept his gift. It was just a friendship bracelet does that mean she thought they weren't friends? He suddenly felt cold, his already dreary mood catching up with him once again.

He felt tears trying to release and quickly turned around and walked away. He didn't listen to Haruhi's question of "Where are you going?" and just left the room. Of course they weren't friends. He should have seen it. She'd only joined his club because he'd forced her. He wondered who else he thought was friends with him that really wasn't. What if his grandmother was right and he was just a useless boy who nobody liked?

He kept walking, he felt numb, cold, and close to tears. He stopped in an abandoned class room and slumped against a wall. He slid down it and buried his face in his knees and felt the first of the tears slip out. He wanted his mother. He wished he'd never come to Japan.

~~~~~ pov change ~~~~~

There was silence as Tamaki left the room and Haruhi looked very confused. The twins spoke first "I think you hurt his feelings Haruhi." Haruhi looked doubtful "It was just a bracelet." Hunny spoke up "No they're right. Tama-chan looked sad." Kyouya sighed "I'll go after him." and left the room Haruhi looked sad now

"I didn't mean to hurt his feelings. I didn't think it would matter." she looked around and many of the guest looked right back. Some of them even looked a little angry. The twins took charge of the room with Kyouya and Tamaki gone and got everybody to leave early somehow. They all waited for Kyouya and Tamaki to come back. Haruhi wanted to apologize to him.

~~~~~ pov change ~~~~~

Kyouya found Tamaki still curled up against the wall and sighed. He sat next to Tamaki and waited. Tamaki didn't react which clued Kyouya in that something more than hurt feelings was involved. He'd have to actually act. He pulled Tamaki into a loose embrace and Tamaki lent into it. He now had his face buried in Kyouya's shoulder and Kyouya could feel the tears soaking his shirt but wasn't bothered by it. He was helping his friend.

Tamaki was a very important person to him. He'd been the one to show Kyouya that just giving in to his supposed fate was the easy way out and that if he had the ambitions for something he should do everything possible to make it happen. Tamaki slowly stopped crying and sat up. He gave Kyouya a weak smile and Kyouya returned it. Contrary to popular belief he could actually be sentimental. Kyouya spoke "Do you want to talk about it?"

Tamaki sighed "Today was one of those days I miss her most. That combined with everything else that's happened, especially what happened just now, made me think..." he trailed off and Kyouya heard the unspoken words. Fears that his grandmother had been cruel enough to implant in his mind were coming to the surface. Kyouya was one of the very few that knew the full extent of the older Suoh's cruelty. Kyouya sighed

"You know those aren't true. Haruhi didn't mean to hurt your feelings. She didn't think about that when she declined the bracelet. You know she can be blunt when she doesn't want something." Tamaki nodded then sat up "Will you take the bracelet then? You don't have to wear it." Kyouya nodded. He was used to getting small gifts from Tamaki. It just meant that you were his friend he didn't know Haruhi's reason for not taking the bracelet, it was just a bracelet after all, but he would accept it in her place.

He put it on and Tamaki smiled at him and hugged him again. Kyouya hugged back. The hug ended and Tamaki sat back against the wall. Kyouya smiled "Ready to go back yet?" Tamaki shook his head "Lets stay here a little longer." he reached out for Kyouya's hand and threaded their fingers together. Kyouya looked at Tamaki who wasn't looking at him and was blushing slightly. Kyouya sighed, of course Tamaki would have a crush on him and not tell anybody.

Tamaki was that type of person. Kyouya rolled his eyes "Baka." he muttered but placed a kiss on Tamaki's cheek. Which made Tamaki blush brighter but smile widely to. Kyouya was once again pulled into a hug and a kiss was pressed to his lips. It was a quick, chaste kiss but it was still important. Kyouya laughed a little "Lets go back already." Tamaki smiled and nodded and they made there way back to the music room hand in hand.


End file.
